


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 1960's AU, Confused Jeremy, Dancer!Jeremy, M/M, Micheal and Christine are best friends, Micheal and Christine are in a band, Pansexual Micheal, Singer!Christine, Singer!Micheal, asexual christine, boyf riends - Freeform, sorry Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Micheal likes this cool new dancer.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually headcanon Micheal being gay. But for the sake of this story, I made him pan.  
> also he makes suspenders look cool also sorry its so short its just an idea and i wanted it out before january

Micheal was talking with his manager the night before about a new dancer. She had said the dancer was super handsome, and Micheal wanted to see for himself.

But Micheal wasn't expecting him to be beyond words.

His hair was a light brown, and it had this beautiful natural curl at the ends. Those curls kept covering his left eye, and he kept moving it like it was nothing. He was shorter than Micheal, slimmer as well. He held his hands behind his back, and his posture was straight.

Micheal was smitten. He turned to his partner in crime as he said, "Who is he?" and she looked up at him from her Cosmopolitan magazine, it was the December of 1966's issue.

Christine Canigula. She and Micheal have been best friends since they were little. Micheal does admit, he had a small crush on her throughout middle school, but that was old news.

”Jeremy Heere. Cute, is he not?” She said in her fake posh accent, looking over at the boy Micheal was getting riled up after. “He’s the new dancer. He’s performing tonight with his, um, girlfriend? Brooke Lohst.”

Micheal looked down. “Girlfriend?” He asked, looking to his right in defeat.

”I mean, I think so? They’re pretty close but they might just be friends.” Christine said as she grabbed Micheal’s shoulder to console him. He looked at her and smiled. ”Then I still have a chance.” He looked up as Mr. Jeremy Heere walked over to them, a small blush forming on his face.

“Hi.” He said, avoiding eye contact with Micheal, instead looking at Christine’s open magazine.

”Hey” Micheal smiled at him. God, he was beautiful. Those gorgeously full green eyes, those freckles that seemed more noticeable with his blush, and his smile, god, that smile. “Hello!” Christine hopped up and started shaking his hand. Jeremy laughed and let go. A girl named Chloe started yelling at him to “get back over here, you fucknut”

“Sorry, um, I have to go.” Jeremy smiled as he walked away.

”I like him.” Micheal said in this sing-songy voice. Christine looked at him and smiled.  
“Mell, Canigula! Get your asses over here!” The bassist, Jake Dillinger, shouted in his fake overly-New Jersey accent.

“Sorry Jakey-D, Micheal has a crush.” Christine laughed, jogging over to the taller man.

“Fuck off, Chrisie.” Micheal said, standing up and resitsuating his black suspenders to fit over his shoulders. As soon as he got over there, his manager, Jenna Rolan, started messing with his black bow tie and hair.


End file.
